


A Sunny Day

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Summer, i can't write, why do I keep doing this I'm bad at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about relaxing on a summers day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunny Day

As I lay in idleness

Beneath a bright blue sky

My thoughts adrift upon the breeze,

The sun did reach down

And lay its kiss upon my skin.

Such light did it bestow,

To make my paleness shine.

Such warmth did it infuse,

To sink into my bones.

Such life did it restore,

To my so weary soul.

My thoughts they did return.

My head I turned

To gaze upon the sky,

To smile in thanks

And bask within the glow.

The wind then blew,

So gentle a breeze,

To whisper through my mind.

My thoughts then caught.

I closed my eyes,

And daydreamed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ....sorry


End file.
